<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Vintage by ONeillwith2ls</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25123795">Vintage</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ONeillwith2ls/pseuds/ONeillwith2ls'>ONeillwith2ls</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stargate SG-1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Babies, F/M, Gen, Post-Season/Series Finale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:42:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>953</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25123795</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ONeillwith2ls/pseuds/ONeillwith2ls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Its Sammie's and Jon's baby welcoming party. Jon and Jack meet for the first time on years!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clone Samantha "Sam" Carter/Clone Jack O'Neill, Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Vintage</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mini_Goat/gifts">Mini_Goat</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is the result of what happens when I express my dissappointment to Mini_Goat at the fact the actor who played the Clone Jack O'Neill actually looks nothing like RDA in his thirties, although as she pointed out, he nailed the attitude!</p><p>Just a bit of fun really--it got out of hand!</p><p>Many thanks to our Beta---we got a little out of hand late last week!</p><p>And the characters are not mine they belong to Stargate, except for the obvious ones---</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“I don’t even remember being 32.” Jack grumbled, as they got out of the truck, tugging at his tie. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was 1984 and you had just met Sara.” Sam said to him with a grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah, that.” He grumbled again. “Look how that turned out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam rolled her eyes. “You’re still on speaking terms with your ex. It’s far more positive of a relationship than most people have.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I suppose.” He said anxiously. “Just why--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jack, we’re here to support them and to meet our sort of niece.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t see why.Just because you kept in contact with her--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So have you.” Sam rolled her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because she was seeing you. Funny how </span>
  <em>
    <span>he</span>
  </em>
  <span> avoided seeing </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> when I was there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because </span>
  <em>
    <span>he</span>
  </em>
  <span> knew </span>
  <em>
    <span>you’d</span>
  </em>
  <span> be there.” Sam reprimanded him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They walked into the balloon and streamers covered hall. The room was still in the process of being decorated and he looked at Sam annoyed. “It's cute.” Sam commented.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack's eyes looked up to see a younger looking Sam come in the room.She didn’t notice them as she crossed the room, but she made Jack smile. She looked just like Sam had at 32, the woman Sam still was in his eyes, fresh faced and beautiful, her hair was longer, but she had the same mannerisms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He, of course, already knew that. He’d seen Sammie Neilson several times through the years: meetings with Sam, recommendations for her entry (and Jon’s) into the Academy had come through him and Sam. Jon had avoided him but not Sam. Sammie didn’t have the same problems as Jon, had greeted and hugged the older O’Neill fondly. The last time he had seen Sammie was a year beforehand. She and Jon had married years before, to avoid the frat rules altogether, Sammie had kept Neilson to avoid any confusion to her elder counterpart. Not long after the last time she had seen Jack, she got pregnant. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn’t see the younger Jon enter the room to begin with. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Carter!" He growls at his Sam, seeing Jon. "What did she do to him!?" he whispered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What's wrong with him?" Sam asks. "He looks just like you." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He growls again as Sam giggles.She suspects she knows the reason for his grumbling, but she likes to tease him too and strings it out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jon’s hair had a messy brush cut, longer on the top then Jack had ever worn it in active duty. Regulations were different now of course, allowing for his hair to be coiffed up like that, the sides the same length as his short stubble he sported. He noticed it was lighter than his own was too, which changed his appearance of the structure of his face. The fairer hair softened his features, the stubble giving a different structure around his nose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But he's so--so---pretty!" Jack complained as Sam smiled up at him with adoring eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What does that say about you?" Sam asked him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stood a little straighter and looked serious. "I was never pretty!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam giggles as she sees Jon sneak up on Sammie and playfully held her round the waist and held her in affectionately. She had to keep on remembering it was Sammy and Jon, not Sam and Jack. "She got to customize her model." She said with a nonchalant shrug. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, and you're stuck with the standard model?" Jack said, his feelings slightly hurt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam looked at him fondly and bit at her bottom lip. Her arm went around him first as she circled in front of him. "You know with all the work I spent on my Indian and my Volvo, I could have bought brand new ones." Her other arm snaked around his neck, while she looked into his eyes. "But they wouldn't give me half the satisfaction I get from those vintage engines." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And when I ride them--." She whispered seductively, bringing her mouth closer to him. "I can't tell you the thrill I get off of them." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A small groan left his throat before she kissed him. "Besides, vintage has always done it for me." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Even if he looks like me?" He asked her a little more smugly than before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It just means you're more distinguished, a collector’s item, and much more valuable." Jack was still trying to hide the smile, not to mention the large boner as the younger pair approached.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Carter.” Jon smiled at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Jon.” Sam said, giving him a hug. “Congratulations.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, thanks. She’s gorgeous like her mom.” Jon shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sammy leaned over and hugged Jack.“Hey Sir.” She said quietly. Sammy had never got the hang of calling him Jack and often wondered how her older self had done so. Jon was different. Jack, in the meantime, awkwardly tilted his crotch away, which made Jon snigger. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want to see her?” Sammy asked Sam.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just like you wanted to see Gracie and Jake, yah.” Sam agreed. The two girls walked ahead of them, both Jon and Jack both rolled their eyes identically knowing it was both Sams’ way of telling them to talk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jon smirked and started walking with Jack. "Nothing wrong with the old libido, huh?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack looks at him annoyed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No? No good to know." Jon continued with a cocky grin. "If your Carter can still do that to you, imagine us in 40 years." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thirty-Six! Don't need to. I'm living it." Jack gruffs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Except we'll be the same age, I won't be old next to her." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was Jack's turn to smile smugly. "I'm not old. I'm vintage." Jack tells him. “Carter says so.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>